


The Serpent's Tongue

by Tarlan



Series: Sea of Changes [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV), seaQuest
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-21
Updated: 2004-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte is ambitious but Chris spurns her in favor of Vin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serpent's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very slightly late entry for the M7slash July 2001 E-Day **Revenge** challenge. Quote taken from William Watson's **The Woman With The Serpent's Tongue**

**Four Corners Colony  
Pacific Basin**

The seaQuest glided majestically through the azure blue depths of the Pacific ocean, coming smoothly to a halt close to the growing frontier colony. Its powerful nuclear fusion-powered turbines counteracted the slow currents, keeping it stationery. On-board, its new captain nodded his approval at Vin Tanner's piloting skill. Normally, Josiah Sanchez, the Chief Engineer, was at the helm guiding the massive yet highly maneuverable boat but Chris Larabee had wanted to see if Vin Tanner was as good as the personnel reports implied. He had watched Vin pilot seaQuest through the ocean depths where there were few obstacles to surmount but taking the massive boat into the busy waters of the subterranean colony required far more skill.

From the corner of his eye Chris could see Josiah watching carefully but without any concern on his face. If anything, Josiah was constantly nodding his approval, smiling as Vin maneuvered past an aging deep submergence pick-up that seemed to rock precariously in the wake of the far larger seaQuest. Piloting seaQuest was a highly skilled task, requiring great dexterity and sharp eyes plus an innate knowledge of the movement of the ocean currents. Having watched the slim yet strong fingers coax the seaQuest into position, it was obvious to Chris that Vin had all those attributes in spades.

He wondered anew why Vin had not been offered a full UEO position on the crew, why the younger man held the rank of ensign as an honorary rather than an actual title. Vin was one of the very few civilians allowed to work on-board the UEO's flagship; a position that must afford the man as many headaches as privileges.

As he gazed at the back of Vin's head he became aware of one privilege; the length of the light brown hair with its waves flowing to just beneath the shoulder level. As he appraised the curls of hair he had a momentary urge to reach out and discover if they were as soft as they appeared. His fingertips began to tingle, as if anticipating the touch of those silken strands and Chris clenched his fists tightly to force away the sensation.

Three weeks. That was how long he had known Vin Tanner. Just three weeks and yet he felt they had known each other a lifetime. The idea of reincarnation crept into his head as he recalled the stories Sarah used to try and amaze him with before... He pushed the remainder of that particular thought aside, returning to the theories that Sarah had tried to discuss with him, of cosmic Karma. He remembered how she had studied the concept of souls having mates, how these souls sought each other through each reincarnation, growing closer and closer until nothing, not even death, could separate them.

He had loved Sarah, had adored her, but their love had never been this instant rapport, this sense of belonging from the moment their eyes met. Theirs had been a slow building love built on mutual admiration and respect as professionals long before reaching a personal level. With Vin it felt as if he had been struck by a thunderbolt, as if Vin was a missing part of his soul.

Chris wondered if Vin had felt the same about him. Certainly he had noticed how they gravitated towards each other, finding reasons to talk together, to eat together, even just to stand side by side in silence together. It was the sort of thing that he should have found unnerving and yet, instead, it seemed so right to have Vin sharing those companionable silences.

"The colony is communicating with us."

Chris glanced back at Ezra Standish. "Put them on the main screen."

"seaQuest? This is Mary Travis, spokesperson for the Four Corners Colony. Whom am I addressing?"

"Christopher Larabee, captain of the seaQuest."

"Where's Captain Hudson?"

"Admiral Hudson is now in residence at UEO headquarters. seaQuest has been sent..."

"I'm fully aware of the reason for your presence here - although we were expecting you several weeks earlier." Chris raised his eyebrows at the dryness in her tone. He had not expected to be welcomed with open arms but her haughty tone bordered on hostility. Mary Travis looked away for a moment as if listening to someone in the background. "I do have to admit that, although I understand why Admiral Travis felt it necessary to send you here, I do have my own reservations."

"I'm certain we can overcome those reservations, Mrs. Travis."

Chris gazed at the beautiful face filling the main screen, seeing the icy glint in the gray-blue eyes melt slightly as she stared back at him. He watched as she pursed her lips, as if physically holding back a retort. Behind her, Chris could see several other people watching the screen intently, but their faces were filled with a mixture of awe and hope. It was apparent that Mary Travis was keeping many of her thoughts to herself in deference to the onlookers who, clearly, did not share her reservations.

Chris knew that this particular area was on the border of disputed sea-space, the colonists constantly wary of the large sea ranches of Macronesia that were forever trying to extend into the disputed territories of the UEO, the Chou-Dai and the smaller but no less aggressive sea ranches of the Deon Corporation. He knew the presence of seaQuest alone would not be enough to combat all the political issues but it might be sufficient to deter the pirates who were taking advantage of the situation. Mary Travis began speaking once more.

"I've scheduled a meeting between you and the Colony's council; to take place here in one hour."

The screen blanked out before Chris could give his response, the laconic words of his communications officer filling the silence.

"It appears Mrs. Travis wanted the last word."

Buck let out a low whistle of both appreciation and admiration for the beautiful, strong-willed woman while Chris fumed silently, deciding against ordering Ezra to get her back.

"Sure is one feisty lady, Chris. Maybe I should come along and sweeten her up some."

"Reckon I'll manage, Commander." He caught the raised eyebrow as Buck accepted the formality and hard tone without a murmur, and Chris sighed softly, sending a look of apology to his friend. He had known Mary Travis all of two minutes and she had already managed to irritate him. Silently, he wondered how he was going to deal with her through an entire meeting, and he actually considered Buck's request.

No.

This was the kind of woman that would react badly to any kind of sweet-talking. She'd probably take offense and start sending sexual harassment complaints to Admiral Travis. He would just have to try and handle her by himself. Chris glanced across at the ensign manning the helm, feeling a calmness steal over him as he watched the nimble fingers dance over the controls. There was something so reassuring about Vin's presence; like an anchor holding him steady. It was so strange a feeling but it was one he felt he would need for this coming meeting with Mary Travis. He decided it was time to put Vin's piloting of a sea launch to the test too.

"Well done, Mr. Tanner. Meet me in the launch bay in 40 minutes."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

"Buck? She's all yours."

Buck raised two fingers to his forehead in a small salute before he settled down into the captain's seat. With one last glance around, Chris walked, purposefully, from the bridge to finish his preparations for the council meeting, pleased that he had the foresight to read up about the colony over the past three weeks.

****

The meeting went about as well as Chris could expect, the council members offering various degrees of welcome that ran from hot to cold. Most took a neutral stance, willing to wait and see what happened while the hot-heads of the colony tried to stir up anti-UEO feelings, convinced that the presence of seaQuest would draw more trouble that it diverted.

The meeting was interrupted partway through by a communication from seaQuest saying that they had intercepted a distress call. Pirates were attacking a small sea ranch some distance away from the colony. Chris knew that time was at a premium and, if seaQuest were to make any difference to the colonists at the sea ranch, then it could not afford to wait for him to return.

"Take her out, Buck. We'll rendezvous with you on your way back."

Eventually Chris managed to make good his escape, leaving behind a group of people who were more than willing to give seaQuest a chance to prove it could help solve some of their problems. Even Mary Travis had been prepared to watch and wait.

Chris slumped into the co-pilot seat on-board the launch. He watched, covertly, as Vin's hands darted expertly over the control panel before grasping the steering handles. The launch eased away from the colony docking port, slowly spinning 180 degrees before heading out into the open sea. Chris closed his eyes, letting the slight rocking of the launch and the sound of Vin's husky voice in communication with both seaQuest and the colony, lull him to sleep.

The attack came suddenly, the pirate vessel speeding out from behind a rocky outcrop, with all weapons firing. It was the sort of opportunist attack that was typical of many others occurring in this same area over the past four months but, this time, the pirates had misjudged their prey. Although a cumbersome vessel compared to its sleek attacker, the launch was no ordinary substandard colony vessel; it had been well maintained by the engineering section on seaQuest, and its pilot had been well trained even before joining the UEO. However, the launch was disadvantaged by its slow speed and inferior maneuverability despite the skill of its pilot and, eventually, it succumbed to the superior vessel.

Vin Tanner waited until the victorious pirate vessel drew close, letting the damaged launch drift on the undercurrents, and then he attacked, firing a torpedo at the other craft. Even though the more responsive pirate vessel tried evasive maneuvers, the torpedo struck it aft and it quickly retreated, but not before firing a final salvo of its own towards the launch.

Explosions rocked the vessel, sending its two occupants flying from their seats. Chris Larabee lurched back to his feet, movements stiff from where he had slammed into the far wall of the cabin. Ahead of him he could see a fine web of cracks appearing in the Plexiglas, his concerned eyes seeking out those of Vin's.

Lights were flashing on the control console in front of them, and the computer's female voice issued its warning over and over: hull breach. A spray of water shot across the cabin and Chris raced to patch it as best he could, all the time aware that this would be merely postponing the inevitable. He moved quickly to the hatch that led into the passenger compartment, swearing when he saw water pouring through more than a dozen breaches in the compartment beyond, the level rising fast. There was no time to reach the scuba gear. With their options running out fast, Chris sealed the hatchway, trapping them within the control cabin, his eyes seeking the blue ones of his newfound friend.

Vin looked up from the console, shaking his head at the failed attempt to gain any response from seaQuest. As they were not out of range it had to mean the communications console had been damaged in the attack as well. Vin indicated towards the spider-cracked front port.

"Ain't going to hold much longer, Chris."

Chris caught the fear and concern in the blue eyes, his lips tightening with resolve.

"Get going, Vin."

"Ain't leaving without you."

"Got no choice. The oxygen tank's been damaged so I'm not going anywhere."

"Always a choice."

"You're the one with gills, Vin. Now get going."

Fear and confusion seemed to reign for a moment and then a strange clarity came into the ocean blue eyes. Chris clenched his fists, ready to do battle with Vin if it came to it. All he knew was that they were far too deep for him to be able to make it to the surface without oxygen, and too far away from any other help. He was going to drown no matter which way he looked at it so there was little point leaving the sinking ship. At least if he stayed with the launch then they'd be able to recover his body and bury him in that small piece of land next to his wife and child. Out in the open sea they might never find him, especially once every little nibbler in the sea had taken a bite out of his corpse. However, with his artificial gills, Vin would be able to swim away to safety but, with Vin's next words, Chris realised Vin's expression had nothing to do with dying with him, but with both of them living.

"I can breathe for both of us."

Hope flared, and Chris found himself clinging to that bleak light but then found himself uncertain. What if it didn't work? What if by trying to breathe for both of them, Vin lost his own life?

"I don't..."

"Dammit Chris, we gotta try 'cause I ain't leaving you."

A screech filled the small cab, both of them glancing fearfully at the Plexiglas, the decision made for them. They clambered through the docking hatch, sealing it behind them with only seconds to spare. Chris could hear the final death scream as the water pressure cracked the Plexiglas open like an egg, the sound of rushing water almost deafening within the confines of the docking port. Then all was ominously silent, and Chris knew that meant there was no going back; the cab was flooded.

The docking port airlock was fairly wide. It had to be large enough to allow the transference of cargo as well as people but, at that moment, it felt like the most cramped space Chris had ever been forced into. He gazed across the width of the airlock to Vin. The air in the lock would only last so long and there was a real danger that they might both asphyxiate if they waited too long, but even so, Chris was reluctant to open the valve that would let the sea fill the compartment. In the meantime, Vin was scrabbling out of his UEO jumpsuit, revealing the artificial gills quivering on his sides.

"S'okay, Chris. We're gonna make it."

Whatever happened, he couldn't wait until all the oxygen had been depleted as that would kill Vin just as surely as it would kill him. However, once in the sea, Vin would live, his artificial gills providing him with the oxygen his body needed to survive. Chris took a deep, shaky breath then nodded tightly, watching Vin's hand pass over the valve. He felt the cold water quickly rising over his feet, his knees, his thighs. His eyes held Vin's once more as the water reached his chest, taking courage from his friend as the water rose higher still, closing over his mouth. He held that last breath, staring at Vin in fear. His hands reached out and grabbed at Vin as the first air bubbles made their escape bid, his lungs aching to take another breath, his brain all too aware that there was no oxygen to be had.

Vin floated forward, one arm wrapping tightly around him, the other cupping the back of his head. Their mouths met, latching onto each other and Chris pressed harder against Vin's mouth as he felt the oxygen-filled air forced passed his lips, filling his desperately aching lungs.

Minutes passed, their position unchanging, but Chris found he was slowly relaxing against the surprisingly strong body, no longer fighting and no longer afraid of drowning. His fear returned when Vin tried to extricate himself but Chris pushed that fear aside, understanding that they had to get out of the airlock before all the oxygen in the water was also depleted. If that happened then they would both drown.

Together they released the lock and pushed open the outer hatch, and together they entered the ocean. Vin made no motion to stop him when Chris demanded more air. Willingly, he accepted Chris's body curling up against his own and Chris's mouth pressing against his cold yet soft lips, freely offering the very air that he breathed.

Eventually, Vin pulled away, pointing first up and then back towards the colony they had departed from a short time earlier. Instantly, Chris understood what he was asking. Going to the surface might have been a good idea but Chris had been watching the surface weather patterns and knew there was a storm approaching. It would be right on top of them soon, the normally glassy sea churning with waves fifty feet or more in height. At this depth there would be barely any turbulence, nothing to compare with the raging of the sea far above them. The only alternative was to swim back to the colony. He indicated in that direction and waited for an 'okay' signal before letting his mouth settle over Vin's once more.

****

Vin had seen the very real fear that crept into Chris's eyes as the water rose. Having spent most of his life on-board one type of submarine or another, he understood a sailor's fear of drowning. He had been in situations similar to this before joining the UEO, and his own fear of drowning had been the final push he needed to agree to the changes the scientists made to his body. However, what he had not considered when he made the offer to breathe for Chris was the fact that they would end up in such a intimate position.

He had dreamed of holding Chris this way since the first time their eyes met. In his fantasies he had caressed the firm body, had kissed the beautifully shaped lips. He tried to suppress the pleasure and the pain of having a mere parody of what he truly desired, deciding that, if this was all he would ever have, then it had to be be better than nothing at all.

The lights from the stricken launch bathed the area around them in a soft glow and Vin became mesmerized by the figure floating beside him. Strands of golden hair were being lifted by the gentle undercurrents, forming a halo around the beautiful face. His own hair, far longer than regulation would normally allow, was drifting on those same currents, floating across his face. He forced them back, not wanting his view of Chris obscured in any way.

Chris moved into his arms once more and Vin found his own body betraying him as he latched onto Chris's mouth, his shaft filling with blood, hardening at the pleasurable tactile sensation of having this man in his embrace. He just prayed that Chris was too wrapped up in trying to survive to notice the hardened mass digging into his belly.

Once he felt the initial panic fall away, Vin released his friend and captain. He would have loved nothing better than to stay here forever, with Chris forced to hold onto him, to kiss him... Forced. The word spun through his mind. It was so hard to forget that Chris was touching him so intimately in order to survive, that this was not the caress of a lover.

Vin pointed up towards the surface, then back towards the colony, waiting for a decision, and was unsurprised when Chris chose the latter. He had checked the surface conditions before they left the colony and knew there was a storm brewing high above them.

They kicked out together, stopping frequently to share the oxygen filtered through his gills, with Vin ever aware of those soft, yielding lips beneath his own.

****

As they swam back towards the colony, Chris's mind was churning. Covertly, he watched the lithe frame swimming by his side, mesmerized by the long flowing strands of hair that were drawn back in the current. UEO or not, he had almost ordered Vin to get his hair cut to regulation length before seeing the special dispensation in Vin's record. He knew from bitter experience that it was the small things that could destroy morale on a boat; an act of favoritism, an reprimand over something inconsequential. He was already aware that he had crossed the line on the first by spending so many off-duty hours with Vin but it was something he never wanted to stop.

Vin paused by his side, pushing back the strands of hair that flowed across his face before drawing Chris into a life-giving kiss. He had been so pleased when he discovered the special dispensation in Vin's file, not wanting to change anything about this man.

Why?

Chris berated himself for such a stupid question. He knew why, had known from the first time he met those deep-sea blue eyes. Everything about this man called to his blood, intoxicating him with his gracefulness, his self-possession and, later, with his quiet and unassuming friendship. He knew he shouldn't feel this way about Vin, that there were rules and regulations about fraternizing with junior officers.

_You know that don't count with Vin._

It was true. As Vin was not a formal member of the UEO such regulations were not applicable but he would have far preferred that Vin had been a higher ranking officer, afraid that others might see any sexual relationship between them as coercion.

_Jumping ahead of yourself aren't you, Larabee?_

However, as Vin's mouth enclosed his own once more, Chris knew that he had not been mistaken in Vin's feelings for him. Although he was not an above-average empath like Vin, he still had an empathy level that was high enough to recognize that Vin was returning his feelings. Even without it, the erection digging against him as he accepted oxygen was proof enough of Vin's interest. He pulled away fast, completely startled when he realised the same was true for him. His own body had been reacting to Vin's closeness, and Vin's empathy level was high enough to have read the desire flooding through him.

They stared across at each other, arms moving gently to counteract the gentle current that tried to sweep them away. Chris could not see Vin's eyes too clearly, as the light filtering down from the surface had lessened dramatically as they moved away from the launch, but he could read the waves of desire reaching out to encompass him.

Seemingly by mutual agreement, he pushed this revelation to the back of his mind and concentrated on the next lungful of oxygen. Ahead of them they could see several lights weaving towards them and Chris knew this would be a rescue team from the colony. Moments later the divers were upon them and Chris accepted the breathing mask and tank that was pushed towards him. He found himself comparing the sweet air from Vin with the dry, almost metallic tasting air from the tank and wishing he could draw breath from Vin once more.

Any further thoughts were lost as they began the final swim to the colony, with Chris flanked on both sides by colony divers.

****

"Well. You both check out fine to me."

Nathan Jackson had insisted on giving both men a thorough physical the moment they came back on-board. He had wanted to ensure that neither had suffered any debilitating effects from the prolonged stint of shared breathing. His first impulse had been to berate Vin for the unorthodox use of his artificial gills. They had been created solely to extract sufficient oxygen from the water to keep a single body alive and had never been intended to breath for two. However, as he glanced across at their new captain, Nathan gave silent thanks that Vin had taken the risk.

Chris Larabee had been on-board for only three weeks but Nathan felt as if they had worked together for years for they fell, so quickly, into an easy relationship of mutual respect and friendship. He had never met anyone who could seem so remote and yet draw people to him the way he did, but Chris Larabee exuded an air of both competency and leadership that gave people the courage to follow him, and to place their faith in him. Even so, Nathan had no doubts that Chris could be a hard man, both on himself and on his friends and crew, and most certainly on his enemies. However, that was a necessary trait for a leader.

Nathan's closest friend, Josiah, had felt this same fascination with Larabee too and had found himself gravitating towards their new arrival. Even Ezra Standish had been lured into this newly formed group of seven that also included Vin, Buck and JD.

As he watched the two men leave his medical bay, it occurred to him how different in personality all of the seven were to each other but Chris Larabee was the glue that had pulled them together; the center around which they circled, and Nathan realised that he was just as captivated as the others. This newfound camaraderie had brought something special into his life, had given him a new sense of self-worth and belonging. Even his conflicts with Ezra Standish had started to become less apparent and far less important as, finally, they made time to try and understand each other and found they had a lot more in common than they previously believed.

And all this after only three weeks.

However, it was easy to see that the strongest emotional bond within the Seven had formed between Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner. He had never seen two people become so close in such a short space of time, fulfilling a need within each other that they might never have been met otherwise. It was the kind of need that could so easily become physical but Nathan had no hang ups concerning homosexuality, willing to accept love in whatever form it might take.

Nathan sat down at his desk and pushed aside those considerations as he started writing up his medical report. Friendship or not, Chris Larabee would expect to see it on his desk before the end of the shift.

****

**One Week Later:**

They had been tiptoeing around each other since the incident and other members of the crew had started to take notice of this slight rift between them. One particular member of the crew was especially pleased as she had noticed Vin spending less and less time in places where she could watch him since Captain Larabee came on-board. However, all this had changed once more and Charlotte Richmond decided to take advantage of the situation.

She waited until after the late shift, knowing she would find Vin alone in the mess hall, dropping into one of the vacant seats surrounding him.

"Hi, Vin", she breathed sultrily, ignoring his slight flinch as he looked up at her.

"Charlotte."

"All alone?" He didn't bother to answer her but it was a rhetoric question anyway. She knew he was all alone, that he had been avoiding his new friends for the past week despite their urgings to the contrary. "I have some tequila stashed in my quarters..."

She let the words trail off invitingly but saw his eyes harden in disapproval.

"Oh don't be so high and mighty, Vin. My being married didn't bother you the last time we made love."

"You said your marriage was over. You lied to me."

"My marriage *is* over..."

"Not falling for that one again."

"You know, Vin. I think this has nothing to do with me or my marriage. I think you've got the hots for someone else." She glared at him, daring him to respond. "Who is it?"

"That ain't none of your business."

"Don't tell me it's Larabee."

Her own face whitened in fury when she saw the shock on his face, her joke backfiring as the throwaway name revealed an unwanted truth for both of them. She spat at him, calling him several choice names as she remembered how he had touched her, and how he used her.

She was the one who did the using. She was the one who called the shots in any relationship. Charlotte shoved back her chair, her pretty face contorted into an ugly mask of hatred.

"Abomination. That's what you are. An abomination."

She strode from the mess hall without a backwards glance, her mind already twisting as she searched for a way to have her revenge on him.

****

Vin sat alone in the mess hall, wondering how the hell every could have gone to pieces so quickly. Three weeks ago he had been facing Charlotte's unwanted attentions but had been certain she would have turned her predatory eye to other fish sooner or later. Then Christopher Larabee had come on-board. He had seen Charlotte eyeing the handsome man from the start but, instead of relief, he had felt mixed emotions. He did not care for Charlotte, recognizing his one liaison with her as a moment of sheer lunacy, realizing that it had been loneliness rather than lust that had driven him into her naked arms. However, he did care that she had set her sights on the new captain but only in so much as he wanted Larabee for himself.

Her charms had made no dent in the strong shield Chris kept around himself but Vin knew that Charlotte was not a woman who gave up easily. She had a tendency to poke and prod until she found a weak chink in any armor...and then she attacked with all the voracity of a shark.

Strangely enough, Chris had managed, successfully, to keep her at arm's length but he had a feeling that this scorned woman would be seeking revenge not only on him but on Chris as well. He just had to figure out what she might do and intercept her before she damaged Chris or, worst still, his reputation.

He started as a figure dropped into the seat opposite, his eyes darting to the bright green in a familiar face.

"Ez?"

"No need to be alarmed, Mr. Tanner. I overheard the vitriolic diatribe of Ensign Richmond and thought you might be in need of my assistance." Ezra must have noticed his confusion for he continued without drawing breath. "I am referring to Ms. Richmond's decrying of your personal circumstances." Still confusion reigned. "Your homosexuality."

Vin sat upright, stunned by Ezra's words.

"I ain't one of those."

"I assure you, Mr. Tanner. Being partial to males myself gives me no reason to censure your attraction to Captain Larabee. On the contrary, I may be able to be of service to you."

"You're gay?"

Ezra opened his mouth then sighed in resignation. "Yes, Mr. Tanner. I am gay."

"Hell, Ez. Why didn't you just say so? Don't bother me none."

"Doesn't it?"

Vin had the good grace to look a little embarrassed.

"Does our esteemed new leader look just as favorably on you?"

"If you mean, does he like me too... then, yeah."

"Then what, may I ask, is the problem?"

"Don't reckon I know, Ez. Been trying to figure it out but I just can't." Vin sighed. He thought it was enough of a headache when he only had Chris Larabee to worry about. "She's gonna cause trouble. I can feel it."

"I know."

Vin looked up at the dry response. "What the hell do I do, Ez?"

"Form a united front against her." Ezra frowned when it became obvious that Vin just did not understand his meaning. "Go to Captain Larabee. Sort out these issues lying between you, and let me deal with Mrs. Richmond."

"Don't need anyone fighting my battles."

Vin bristled at the thought of just handing his problems over to someone else. After all, he had started this thing between him and Charlotte Richmond, so it was his job to finish it.

"Rest assured, Mr. Tanner. No one will be fighting your battles for you. I am merely offering to assist you with a minor... inconvenience while you deal with Mr. Larabee."

Vin looked deep into the emerald green eyes, seeing as well as sensing a hint of malice directed towards Charlotte Richmond. He realised, suddenly, that Ezra Standish considered him more than just a crew mate. He considered him to be a friend. Vin knew that the bond that had formed between the Seven was far deeper than an allegiance to just one man; to Chris Larabee. Chris might have been the catalyst that had brought them all together but he did not have to be their sole reason for staying together.

With a small smile, Vin nodded his acceptance. He was empathic enough to know that there was no barrier between him and Chris on a personal level. They both felt deeply for each other, and both would be prepared to enter into a full relationship. The only concern had been how the rest of the crew would perceive that new sexual relationship. Vin knew, instinctively, that none of his true friends would be hurt or abhorred should he take that extra step forward with Chris and, through Ezra, he realised that anyone else would be just a mere inconvenience.

With a lighter heart, Vin stood up from the table. He laid a hand on Ezra's shoulder, letting his empathy show Ezra what he could not voice, and smiled when he saw an answering grin reflected back. Vin strode from the mess hall, eager to end this unease that had risen between him and Chris, his mind already visualizing their reunion.

****

Chris Larabee paced across his quarters for the umpteenth time, berating himself for a coward. He knew what he wanted; knew that he wanted Vin Tanner, but he was unable to figure out a way of turning that wanting into having. He could hardly go up to a junior officer and order the man into his bed even though he knew Vin would be more than receptive to his advances. Truth be told, his position as Captain made it imperative that Vin made the first move.

Chris sighed. If only Vin could have been as liberated as Ensign Richmond. The woman had made it pretty clear that she would like to add him to her list of conquests but Chris was no fool. He had met her type before. She was as deadly as a shark honing in on a floundering fish; her dead eyes seeking only to add another meal to her table. No doubt she had sufficient charm and sexual prowess to keep most men coming back for more, but he had never been the kind to seek temporary gratification of the senses when something far more fulfilling was available.

His heart ached as he thought back to one week ago when he had felt those strong arms holding him, when he had pressed his lips against Vin's. He knew there was far more between them than a life-saving exercise. He had felt the waves of desire flooding over him, his own body reacting with equal pleasure at Vin's touch. That same empathy should have been enough to prove to Vin that he wanted him for more than just a sexual encounter, that his feelings for him ran true and deep. But how was he supposed to prove this when Vin refused to even stay in the same room with him?

The buzzer at his door called his thoughts back from his current dilemma.

"Come."

Chris drew in a sharp breath as Vin walked into his office, his heart lurching as he wondered if Vin was here to hand in his resignation or a transfer request. However, the glitter of desire within the smiling blue eyes told a different story. With a grin of his own, Chris stepped forward into the welcoming embrace, his lips crushing against Vin's in a soul-searing kiss. Strong fingers glided through his hair before cupping the back of his head, holding him securing in place as Vin ravished his mouth. Chris fought back with equal ferocity, tongue dueling with its blunt-tipped mate, plunging into the heat of Vin's mouth before being forced back.

He moaned as his own mouth was taken forcibly, sucking hard on the invader to draw Vin deeper. He pressed his body against Vin from chest to thigh, feeling the hardness of Vin's erection digging into his belly, rocking slowly as exquisite sensations sang along his own nerves.

When Vin pulled back suddenly, Chris opened his eyes wide with shock.

What had he done wrong?

The fear was quickly replaced as common sense swept through him. They stood barely a foot apart, chests heaving with need, eyes hungry enough to devour each other, but all too aware that they were standing in the center of Chris's office. The urge to say 'fuck it' and throw Vin over his desk was almost overpowering but they both had positions to maintain, and fucking each other senseless where anyone could walk in on them could seriously damage their standing with the crew.

Chris reached out a hand, heart melting when Vin's blue eyes softened in pleasure as his hand was taken. He led Vin through the connecting door and into his private quarters, making sure he locked the heavy door behind him but he did not pause in the main area. Instead, he led Vin through another door into his sleeping quarters.

The former urgency of their passion had passed even though the desire still remained strong so Chris set a slower pace, gradually lowering the zip on his jumpsuit partway and pushing the top half of the heavy, navy blue uniform from his shoulders so it hang from around his lean hips. He dragged off his T-shirt and dropped it to the floor before toeing off his shoes, smiling softly as Vin began to mirror his actions. Vin let gravity take his jumpsuit all the way until it lay in a pool at his feet and then he stripped off his own T-shirt before sinking down onto the bed. Chris stopped him as he prepared to nudge off his boots by dropping to his knees in front of Vin and placing his hands on the top of the parted thighs.

"Let me."

He waited for Vin's acquiescence before reaching down to pull the soft boots from Vin's feet, wanting this small show of servitude to prove to Vin that rank meant nothing between them. Chris wanted them to be equals right from the outset of this relationship. There would be no captain and no ensign in this room, and most certainly not in this bed. He had no desire to play power games in his private life - except as a means of giving his partner pleasure, and even those games would have to wait until they were secure in the equality of their relationship.

He was fully aware that his soon-to-be-lover was a strong, independent person who only stayed with seaQuest due to an honorable commitment made to its former Captain, Admiral Hudson. When Hudson left seaQuest that commitment became null and void so Vin could leave any time he wanted and there would be nothing Chris could do about it. However, he had a feeling Hudson had persuaded Vin to give the new captain - to give him - a chance.

Chris looked deep into the blue eyes, seeing more than just the trust Vin was laying out before him. Waves of feelings washed over him; of need, of friendship and a promise of far more. Dare he call it love? And Chris found his own heart reaching back in equal measure.

When he first stepped on-board seaQuest, he had never expected to find the missing part of his soul on-board this boat but Vin seemed to fill far more than the part he had lost when Sarah and Adam died. It had confused him at first, for despite several homosexual encounters in the distant past, he had never considered that his soulmate would be male.

However, now that he had found him, Chris was afraid of losing him. He was concerned at moving too fast, too soon - and, even though he knew it was not the case, he was afraid that Vin was merely reflecting back Chris's own strong desires rather than experiencing his own. However, Chris knew he wanted this, wanted the feel of Vin lying satiated in his arms. He could only hope that his actions would convince Vin that this was no experiment, and no power game on his part.

Once the boots had been removed, Chris drew the jumpsuit over Vin's feet and dropped the garment to one side. He let his hands trail along the exposed flesh of calf and thigh, stopping every once in a while so his fingers could play with the soft curls of fine light brown hair. Chris forced Vin's knees further apart, dropping his head to taste the saltiness of an inner thigh. He licked, slowly, along the thigh muscle, feeling it jump beneath his touch, only stopping when he reached the rougher texture of cloth. Chris looked up at Vin quickly, a mischievous grin plastered on his face as he saw the glassy look in the bright blue eyes. He looked down to where Vin's hardened flesh was tenting the material of his boxers, straining against the thin cotton, a small patch of wetness giving physical evidence of his heightened passion. Chris bowed his head, his mouth closing over the cotton-covered erection, sucking at the swollen tip and letting the unique taste of Vin slide over his tongue.

Soft gasps and moans filled the air as fingers gripped the short strands of his hair forcing his face against the still swelling bulge. Chris tried to pull back from being smothered by the soft material but those hands pressed down harder and he resorted to pinching Vin's leg viciously, startling Vin into releasing him.

Shocked eyes held his own, the beautiful blue almost lost within the expanding darkness of the pupil. Chris smiled his reassurance, his fingers dipping into the waistband of the boxers, drawing down the front to release the stiffened column of flesh.

Vin gazed down at the tawny-blond hair, unable to see the mouth that had engulfed him or the sparkle of desire in the lust filled green eyes but other senses told him all he needed to know. His fingertips tingled with the feel of soft, short strands of hair in their clasp; his belly quivered as Chris's warm breath stirred the coarse hair at his groin. The wet-heat of a teasing, sucking mouth encircled the sensitive tip while Chris's fingers were wrapped around the base, sliding firmly from root to head while a wicked tongue darted along the sensitive glans, sending delicious licks of fire radiating through to every nerve ending.

He wanted to thrust deep inside the receptive mouth but Chris held his thighs firmly in place, tormenting him with forced stillness. He could feel the pressure starting to build, the muscles of his thighs and belly rippling as sensation built on sensation.

"Don't stop... don't stop."

Over and over he begged as Chris focused on a powerful sucking action, drawing the seed from his body until it erupted into the hot mouth. Lights flared like pulsing stars behind his closed eyelids as he hung suspended in space and time for a moment that stretched into eternity, and then he came crashing back down from the heavens. He opened his eyes to find he was lying on his back across the bed, feet still hanging over the edge. Chris was on all fours leaning over him, staring down at him with pleasure filled eyes; his tongue licking across his lips with all the contentment of a cat who'd had the cream.

"Damn, Larabee."

"Good?"

"Ain't no words to describe how good."

Vin moaned as Chris dipped down to kiss him, and Vin plunged his tongue into the welcoming mouth, tasting his own essence mingling with pure Chris. He groaned in loss when Chris pulled away, his eyes trailing down the strong frame to where the navy jumpsuit still clung tenaciously to the lean hips.

"Reckon you're a little overdressed, Larabee."

Chris grinned, his smile lighting up his face.

"Care to help me remedy that?"

With a surge of motion, Vin flipped his lover onto his back, reversing their positions. His hands tugged at the zipper, lowering it the rest of the way, his lips trailing down behind, sucking and biting at each centimeter of newly exposed flesh. He urged Chris to raise his hips and dragged both jumpsuit and boxers down as far as he could reach, eager to taste the precome beading on the tip of the swollen shaft. Once-gentle fingers tightened hard around the strands of his hair when Vin closed his mouth over the hardened, sensitive flesh but Vin realised he wouldn't care if Chris pulled his hair out by the roots. He wanted this man and nothing, not even that would stop him from having Chris.

He knew Chris was already very close to the edge, he could feel it with every ripple and twitch of muscle lying beneath his hands. For one moment he considered drawing out the torment but his empathy had recognized the underlying current of fear within his new lover. This first time had to be for reassurance, to show that he felt that same overwhelming desire in return - for Chris.

The body beneath him started to thrash, hips desperately trying to thrust up into his mouth, and then a keening cry reverberated around the room as every muscle tensed. Hot, bittersweet juices filled his mouth and Vin swallowed quickly, taking every surge offered, unwilling to let a single droplet escape.

He licked the rapidly softening shaft clean then kissed his way up the sweat-sheened, semi-comatose body, pausing only to lick across a puckered nipple. He smiled as his action elicited moans of pleasure and pain from the oversensitive body, pausing once more to lick and bite at the creamy column of exposed throat before slipping his tongue passed the gasping lips and into the hot mouth.

They kissed, long and deep, savouring the languidness that came from a fully satiated body and mind. Eventually, Vin drew away and lay down by Chris's side. He reached over and picked up one boneless hand, drawing strands of his own long hair from the loose fingers.

"Hell, Vin. I'm sorry..."

His apology was halted as Vin claimed the kiss-swollen lips once more. If having his hair torn from the roots was the only price he had to pay for mind-shattering climaxes with the man he loved then it was a small price indeed.

****

Charlotte Richmond snarled around the breathing tube, her body aching from the sight of those two beautiful males together but her heart turning black with rage that they preferred each other to her. She had made up some excuse about needing to check on a possible leak with one of the water-filled access ways that ran through the ship, wanting to place a camera looking into the new captain's quarters. She had planned to set up a video feed to her own quarters, hoping to catch glimpses of his naked body to fuel her fantasies while she considered how to take her revenge on Vin Tanner. Instead, she had discovered why her own advances towards Chris Larabee had been rebuffed.

Once back in her own quarters, she replayed the scene she had captured through the open doorway of the bedroom. A well-placed mirror had caught the rest, displaying the satiated bodies lying snugly in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep.

A rap on her door brought her attention back and she closed down the video feed to find her estranged husband waiting outside.

"What do you want, Will?"

"There's a launch leaving for the colony in ten minutes. I know you've just come off duty and I wondered if you wanted to join me."

Pathetic. She stared at him, wondering how she could ever have cared enough to marry this man, and then an idea struck her; a means of taking her revenge on both Larabee and Tanner.

****

**Five hours later:**

Chris woke to the insistent beep of the communications panel. His annoyance faded when he found a pair of sleepy blue eyes staring back at him, his memory of a few hours earlier coming back with amazing clarity. He dropped a gentle kiss on Vin's cheek and dragged himself out of the bed, slipping on a dressing robe before crossing his quarters to depress the flickering button.

"Larabee."

Ezra Standish's southern drawl echoed across the quiet lounge.

"I have Admiral Travis waiting to speak with you...urgently."

"Put him on." Chris waited a moment and his eyebrows raised when he found himself being glared at by Admiral Travis. "Admiral, I gather this isn't a personal call."

"Damn wrong there, Larabee. This is not only personal but professional too. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know what..."

"New seaQuest captain coerces sexual favors from his crew."

"What?" Chris found himself shouting at the Admiral, only pulling himself back under control when he saw Travis flinch in surprise at his outburst. However, the thunderous look remained on the Admiral's lined face.

"I'm downloading the article from _The Clarion_ , the colony news report that my daughter-in-law kindly forwarded to me less than ten minutes ago."

Chris waited anxiously for the green light before activating the file retrieval. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vin hovering on the threshold of his bedroom and hoped Vin wouldn't jump to any conclusions should he have overheard the Admiral's accusation. He scanned the document, gasping when he saw the attached video of him leading a hesitant Vin across his quarters to the bedroom. He was shocked by the images that followed, even as his body reacted to the glorious sight of him making love to Vin.

He glanced back at the bedroom, his eyes gaging the angle and following a path back to the portal which looked into the water-filled access tube beyond. Chris had a sick feeling in his stomach as he walked to the portal and found the remote camera tucked against the portal frame.

He heard his name being called and turned back to the screen where Admiral Travis was demanding answers.

"I'm sorry, Admiral..."

"Is it true, Captain. Have you been using your rank to coerce junior members..."

"No, Sir. And I want to know where..."

"Mr Standish, I want you to contact Mrs Mary Travis and bring her in on a conference call. Right now."

Chris felt his face redden even further in embarrassment. With his brain fogged from this rude awakening, it had not occurred to him to ensure they were speaking on a closed channel. He prayed that Travis had made that demand on contacting seaQuest, and that the Admiral had merely reopened a connection to the bridge. Moments later, Mary Travis's beautiful but frosty expression filled half of the screen.

"I need to know where you got this information, and why the hell you posted it without verification."

"I didn't need any further verification. One of those crew members that you've coerced sexual favors from was very forthcoming. She had times, places and she had video footage of you subjecting another victim to your abuse." Mary looked passed Chris to the room beyond. "Aahh, but it seems I don't have to bring my source into this. Perhaps Mr. Tanner would like to denounce you to the Admiral."

Chris spun around and found Vin standing behind him, a shocked expression on his lover's face.

"It's not true, Vin. Is it?"

Vin looked confused for a moment and then he realized that all of Chris's fears of having coerced Vin into his bed had come flooding back.

"Hell, no, Chris." Vin looked at the screen, eyes sliding between the Admiral and Mary Travis. "If anyone's done any coercing around here then I reckon that'd be me." Vin ignored Chris's negation of having been coerced by Vin. "I don't know who fed you this line, Mrs. Travis, but it ain't true."

Mary Travis gave Vin a gentle, sincere look. "You don't have to lie, Mr. Tanner. I realize that Captain Larabee is your senior officer but no one is going to reprimand you. And most certainly not Captain Larabee."

"He may be the captain out there..." Vin indicated beyond the hatchway to the world beyond this room "...but in here we're equals. And I'm no junior officer any how, Mrs. Travis. Admiral Hudson may have called me an ensign, but I'm still a civilian on this boat."

"Mary, I think you had better tell us the name of your source."

Mary Travis looked shocked by Vin's words, unable to marry up the hesitant image on the video with this cold, angry man standing by Chris Larabee's side. She opened her mouth to refuse but snapped it shut just as quickly when she heard Vin growl out a name.

"Ensign Charlotte Richmond."

"What?"

"I'm right. Aren't I, Mrs. Travis?"

"Why would she...?"

"'Cause she wanted both of us, and we both shrugged her off 'cause we wanted each other."

"Is this true, Chris?" Chris found himself nodding, stunned that his polite rejection of Richmond's advances could have led to such a debacle. Travis continued, his expression revealing his acceptance of these new facts. "Damage control, Mary."

"What?" Mary looked at her father-in-law. "I don't need to make any retract..."

"You may be my daughter-in-law but, God help me, Mary..."

"This article hasn't been posted yet. I wanted to bring it to your attention before it went out in the morning edition. I wanted to include your reaction to the news." Mary turned to Chris, her eyes full of regret. "I'm so sorry for believing the worst of you, Captain Larabee."

Chris ignored her apology, closing his eyes in relief. Seeing his own name dragged down in flames was one thing but he had been aghast at the thought of seeing Vin Tanner's good name besmirched alongside his.

"Captain Larabee. I don't think I need to order you to place Ensign Richmond under arrest. I want her on a launch for UEO headquarters within one hour." Travis's face softened. "Chris? I'm sorry, too. Mr. Tanner. Please accept my apologies as well."

"Yes, Sir."

"And Mary? I want all evidence of this supposed crime returned to Captain Larabee for his disposal. And I mean all evidence. If I so much as hear one whisper of this from your direction I will..."

"Yes, Orrin. I understand."

The connection closed leaving Chris and Vin standing alone in the center of the lounge. Chris thumbed the switch connecting him to the bridge.

"Mr. Standish. I need you in my quarters immediately, but first I want you to close down all outside links from seaQuest."

"Several of the science crew are engaged in..."

"I don't care. Shut them down."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

Chris turned to Vin, uncertain what he should say, no longer even sure where they stood regarding their new relationship - or even if they still had a relationship.

"We'd best get dressed."

Vin reached out and snared the sleeve of his robe, his voice thick with emotion. "Chris. None of this changes how I feel about you. And if you start to pull away from me - from us - then I'll damn well figure out a way to coerce you, if it'll bring you back to me."

Chris nodded, finding the words had lifted some of the darkness that had swept over him on first hearing the accusation. He saw a lightening in the concerned blue eyes as he placed his hand over Vin's, and then they moved as one back to the bedroom to quickly dress before Ezra arrived.

****

Josiah went through Richmond's quarters with a fine-tooth comb, pulling out shelving and searching for any places where she might have hidden something as small as a computer disk. JD swept her personal computer, his fingers flying across the keypad as he searched the hard drive for any unusual files.

Ezra checked all messages sent out from seaQuest over the past few hours even though he was fairly certain that Richmond had made no calls during that time. He pulled up another log of calls he had monitored, surreptitiously, from the colony, deeply regretting that he had not been paying attention when Mary Travis sent her call to Admiral Travis. The lateness of the hour had made his task far easier as there turned out to be far fewer calls than he had anticipated.

Fortunately, only Josiah and JD found anything untoward which meant that they may have prevented Richmond from copying the video to anyone other than Mary Travis.

In the meantime, Nathan had ensured Ensign Richmond was fit to travel so there could be no reason for her to press counter-accusations against seaQuest for ill-treatment, and then he and Buck escorted the woman onto the launch. Nathan watched as Buck pushed her down into her seat and strapped her in with a ferocity that would have seemed out of character to anyone who did not know him well. Buck adored women, all women... but Nathan knew that he cared for his friends far more.

Within an hour, Ensign Charlotte Richmond was on a launch headed deep into UEO waters, on her way back to the UEO headquarters where she would be met, personally, by Admiral Travis. After the launch had left, the five men sat down in Buck's quarters, a shot of whiskey laying before each of them.

"I am to blame for this debacle. I assured Mr. Tanner that I would deal with the odious Mrs. Richmond."

"Hardly your fault, Ezra. None of us could have guessed what she'd go and do." Nathan reached across the table and patted Ezra's arm.

"She is not old, she is not young, the woman with the serpent's tongue. The haggard cheek, the hungering eye, the poisoned words that wildly fly." Josiah downed his whiskey and then looked at the inquisitive faces ranged around him. "William Watson."

They all nodded, hearing Charlotte Richmond described so perfectly in verse.

"How's Chris taking this?"

"Not well, but I gained the impression that Mr. Tanner was not going to allow this one act of maliciousness to destroy any continuation to their relationship."

"Good. Them two were meant to be together."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at the surprised but pleasure-filled look that he received from Ezra. He downed his own whiskey, feeling the warmth of Ezra's gaze travel much further than the alcohol to his belly. He stood up, letting the whiskey provide him with Dutch courage as he looked back into the green eyes.

****

**Epilogue:**

Chris sighed as he stepped into the warm water, wading out until it was waist high and then grinning as another body came to stand behind him. He sighed in pleasure as strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against the smooth, almost hairless chest. With murmurs of approval he enjoyed the sensation of warm lips sucking the droplets of water from the back of his neck and then he turned in the embrace, his mouth seeking and finding Vin's.

They kissed slowly, deeply, enjoying the pleasure of sliding tongue against tongue but pulled apart abruptly as a man-made wave crashed over them. Chris shook his head and caught Vin dragging errant strands of long, wet hair from his face then both turned to glare at the man who had splashed them.

"Dammit, Buck."

"Figured you two needed cooling off before you shock the old ladies on the beach."

"What old ladies?"

"Must be referring to that bunch of old ladies from seaQuest." Vin indicated back to the nearby shore where the other members of the seven were sprawled out on beach towels.

"Ha... ha."

Buck splashed them again and then fled, forgetting that Vin had been adapted for the sea. Chris laughed out loud when he saw Buck go under, dragged down by the sleek, almost shark-like form that had swept beneath the water after him. He laughed even harder when Buck resurfaced, spluttering and yelling at Vin who had backed out of arm's reach almost immediately.

"Damn fish."

"Hell, Buck, you should know better than to think you could out-swim a fish."

Laughter turned to shock as Chris was dragged under abruptly and when he resurfaced he found Buck and the others in their group of Seven laughing at him. A handsome face rose from the water in front of Chris.

"Who're you calling a fish... Cowboy."

"You calling me a cowboy?"

Vin dove out of the way as Chris made a grab for him, circling his lover at a safe distance as Chris recalled how he had told Vin how much he had hated being called a cowboy when he used to work the sea ranch at his parents' home. He waited patiently until Vin got distracted and then attacked, wrapping himself around the lean figure and going under.

When he tried to return to the surface Vin held him down, his soft lips covering Chris's, forcing air into Chris's mouth. Chris alternated between taking air and kissing his lover, his hands stroking down the lean sides, drifting over the quivering gills as they spun slowly in the gentle undercurrent. He could feel evidence of Vin's desire pressing against his belly, and he could feel his own shaft filling just as rapidly, straining against the tight fabric of his Speedos.

Vin's hand drifted between their close-pressed bodies, pushing down the fabric and gathering both exposed shafts in his one hand. They rubbed together, a slow exquisite climax gradually rolling over them both as they jetted their seed into the clear blue water, the milky cloud dissipating quickly within the current.

Slowly, Vin drew Chris back to the surface, throwing back his head to let his hair stream out behind him. They grinned at each each other for a moment and then headed back towards the shore where their friends were waiting.

****

Nathan sighed as he saw the two familiar heads break the surface after what seemed an eternity.

"One of these days Vin's gonna get so caught up he'll forget to breathe for Chris and the pair of them will drown."

"How are the pair of them gonna drown when Vin has gills?" JD looked more than a little perplexed.

"Because if he drowns Chris I'll hold him under till the water runs out of oxygen."

"Nathan. I must assure you that if Vin drowned our illustrious captain, then you would not have to hold him under."

"Don't tell me you'd do the honors, Ezra?"

"No, Josiah, just pointing out how unnecessary such murderous intent would be."

Buck dropped onto the towel beside Nathan and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hell, Nathan. Only last week you were threatening to cut Chris's arm and throw him into the open sea as shark bait if Vin had gotten caught by that damn shark. Before that it was JD..."

"For a healer you sure have some evil notions", added Josiah, gaining a glare from Buck as he carried on berating Nathan.

"...and you worry too much. You and I both know that Chris drowning ain't about to happen. Not with Vin around. Not now, not ever. Damn, if they don't just live and breathe for each other in and out of the water anyhow."

Nathan laughed, pushing aside all his concerns as he concentrate on the two happy, well satisfied men walking out of the sea hand in hand. He knew they'd had a shaky start, having to deal with the fallout from Charlotte Richmond's vicious attack on Chris's reputation but, the last he heard, her accusations had been thrown out and she had been given a dishonorable discharge for conduct unbecoming an officer. That had been two months ago and, in a way, her animosity has made Chris and Vin see the sense in making their relationship public knowledge from the start - and it certainly solved the problem of being caught wandering from each other's quarters in the early hours.

He grinned as the happy pair flopped down onto a towel beside the group, and watched as they accepted some beers from the cold box. He knew his fears for Chris's safety were groundless but all these men had come to mean so much more to him than mere friends. Somehow they had become a family.

Vin caught his eye, a look of concern crossing his handsome face and Nathan knew that strange empathy of his was at work again. He sent a wave of reassurance back to Vin, seeing Vin's lips twitch in acceptance of Nathan's eternal worrying, then Nathan grinned as his own lover's arm slipped around his waist.

He turned his head and gave Ezra a quick kiss, still a little hesitant about such public displays of affection. When he glanced back at the others he grinned once more, seeing only acceptance on all their faces.

A family.

He grinned again, more shyly. He might be one for idle threats where these six men were concerned but Lord help anyone else who tried to hurt any one of them.

THE END


End file.
